


Recover Me

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Aid, M/M, Pining, Roman needs a volunteer, Winky Face, bc otherwise these students won't know how to help a fainted child, no he actually does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Life is hard when your best friend signs you up to volunteer for a charity organisation when the guy you’ve had a crush on for 3 years is the one running it.ORPatton signs Virgil up for an after school activity and Virgil gets way more than he bargained for





	Recover Me

“I can’t believe you actually talked me into doing this.” Virgil mumbled as Patton and Remy pushed him into the classroom. 

 

“C’mon, Virge, it’ll be fun!” Patton said, patting Virgil’s back gently. “It’ll be like going on a field trip everyday!”

 

Virgil sneered. 

 

“I don’t think taking care of 5 snotty children for 5 straight days is my definition of ‘fun’, Pat.” Virgil groaned. Remy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“At least we’re getting paid for this. Think of all the eyeshadow you can buy.” Remy teased, nudging his brother playfully. Virgil scowled at him. 

 

“Shut up!” But Virgil thought about that for a minute. He  _ had _ been meaning to buy the new MAC palette for a few weeks now. This job that Patton had found for them paid pretty well...Virgil would just have to endure waking up at 7 every morning and taking kids to the bathroom for a couple of days. 

 

The other volunteers started filing into the room, all in little groups of 3 or 4, chatting to each other. It made Virgil instantly uncomfortable. He didn’t do well with crowds of people he didn’t know. He felt his chest grow tighter. 

 

As he looked down away from the door, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his chair. He smiled thankfully at his brother and Patton before taking a few slow, deep breaths. This was going to be  _ fine.  _

 

Suddenly, a guy from Virgil’s chemistry class walked in followed by a tall man around his age and Virgil paled. This was not going to be fine. Why, you may ask? 

 

Because the person who walked in right after the head volunteer was Roman Kingsley, head of the drama club and star quarterback at South Island High. Oh, he also just happened to be the guy Virgil had had a crush on for the past 3 years. No big deal. 

 

Patton held back a squeal and clutched Virgil’s bicep when he realised who had walked in. Remy smirked and pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his hair. This was going to be interesting. 

 

“Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Teens for Kids initiative. This morning my associate Roman and I will brief you about the task you are all about to take on.” The head volunteer said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I will lead you through the general information and then Roman will give you all a health and safety presentation. Oh! And before I forget, my name is Logan Sanders and I’m the head organizer here.” 

 

Virgil looked at Patton and smirked. His best friend’s eyes were shining so brightly they could’ve competed with the stars themselves. It looked like he wasn’t the only one with a crush problem. 

 

“So before we get started, does anyone have any questions?” Immediately a hand of a girl Virgil kind of recognised shot up. 

 

“Are you single?” The entire room erupted into giggles and Virgil could see Roman bite back a laugh himself. Logan turned bright red and fixed his tie.

 

“Does anyone have any questions related to the initiative?” Logan asked again, eyes sweeping around the room. The laughter died down and no one raised their hand so Logan moved on. “Great. So I’m going to run through some important contact details whilst Roman hands out your individual leader packs.” Roman smiled charmingly and picked up a large stack of folders before beginning to walk around the room calling out names. Oh, god. 

 

Whatever Logan was saying was drowned out by Virgil’s panic and fear.  _ What am I gonna do when he gets to me? What will I say? Does he even know who I am? Fuck! _

 

“Virgil?” Virgil was snapped out of his own intrusive thoughts by a soft voice in front of him. He looked up and flushed bright red. He’d been so busy panicking that he hadn’t noticed Roman had reached his desk. Virgil nodded quickly, eyes wide. Roman smiled kindly and handed him a folder. “It’s nice to see you.” 

 

As Roman said that, he gave Virgil a discrete wink and Virgil felt as though he could sink into the floor.  _ Did that actually just happen?!  _

 

Patton watched the exchange from his spot next to Roman and he grinned excitedly, waiting until Roman handed him his own folder before nudging Virgil excitedly. 

 

“You know that was flirting, right?” Remy whispered, leaning forward in his chair. Virgil lowered himself in his seat and tried to hide his blushing face in his hoodie. 

 

Roman finished distributing the folders and returned to his place at the front of the room next to Logan who had just finished going through emergency contacts. 

 

“So, we will be meeting outside the school at 9am every morning next week for briefing before the children begin to arrive at 9:45. Monday will be the science museum, Tuesday is the Frederic Wood Theatre and so on.”

 

The briefing carried on with Logan explaining details about lunch, how to handle the kids, and what to do during emergencies. If Virgil was being honest he was on half listening, but Patton looked completely enthralled. 

 

“Now that that’s all done, Roman?” Logan stepped aside and gestures towards Roman who grinned and walked towards where Logan had just been standing. 

 

“Good morning, everybody! My name is Roman Kingsley and I am the second in command here at Teens for Kids. It’s nice to see you all, especially some familiar faces.” At that, Roman’s eyes fell on Virgil’s corner of the room and Virgil’s eyes widened. “I’m going to run through some health and safety things - there will be a few demonstration videos - and then later I’ll do an in person demonstration, okay?” The class mumbled ‘okay’ and ‘sure’ and Roman grinned. 

 

“Don’t sound so excited.” Roman said cheekily, grinning. That made the other volunteers chuckle lightly and Virgil smiled, hiding his mouth behind his hand. 

 

Roman ran through a quick demonstration on nosebleeds, heat exhaustion, fainting, and other situations quickly and Virgil couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He never thought that hearing someone talk about the proper way to stop a nosebleed could be so interesting. 

 

“Does anyone have any questions?” Everyone in the room shook their heads and Roman grinned. “Great! I feel safer already! Now, for this next portion I’m going to need a volunteer. Logan, would you like to pick one of our lovely team leaders?” 

 

Logan looked around the room slowly, eyes calculating, before his gaze landed on... _ shit.  _

 

“Virgil, is it? Can you come up here and give Roman a hand please?”  _ Shit! _

 

Virgil, rendered unable to speak, stood up and looked at Patton and Remy. Patton gave him a thumbs up and Remy nodded. He took another deep breath before walking up to the front of the classroom where Roman was standing. Roman gave him a dazzling smile and Virgil felt his heartbeat quicken. 

 

He managed a tiny wave at Roman who waved back. 

 

“Thank you very much, Virgil! I’m going to demonstrate to everyone how to put someone in the recovery position. This is for if a child faints and doesn’t wake up immediately, god forbid!” Roman turned to Virgil and smiled kindly. “I’m sorry to ask but could you lie down on the floor? I promise it’s clean!” Virgil huffed out a quiet laugh and nodded, lowering himself down so he was lying on the floor. Not gonna lie, he definitely felt stupid doing this in front of 15 other people. 

 

Roman clapped his hands together and smiled at the classroom. “So, what you do first is you kneel next to the child like this...and you take their arm that is closest to you.” Roman knelt down next to Virgil and gently took his hand. Virgil could feel warmth travelling up his neck. “And you lay it next to their head at a 90 degree angle.” 

 

Roman placed Virgil’s arm gently on the floor next to his head. He smiled down at Virgil and mouthed “you’re doing great” to him, causing a small smile to cross Virgil’s face. 

 

“Next, take the opposite hand and place it on the child’s cheek like so.” Roman took Virgil’s hand and placed it on his cheek. Virgil looked at Roman for a split second and bit his lip. Was he...blushing? “Then you wanna take the leg that’s furthest from you - in my case that’s Virgil’s left leg - and gently prop it up so the knee is bent and the foot is flat on the floor. Then we’re going to gently pull on his knee so Virgil is on his side with his knee touching the floor and his...uh...hips facing me.” That was definitely a blush. 

 

“Then, we’re going to gently turn the face so his hand and cheek are pressed against his arm like that.” Roman smiled as he gently rolled Virgil so that he was on his side. “And lastly, just extend the left leg - or whichever leg is on top - so it’s at a right angle.” 

 

Roman stood up and held out a hand for Virgil to help him up. Virgil took the hand and pulled himself up. He was sure he looked like a flushed sweaty mess. Roman smiled kindly st him anyway. 

 

“Thank you very much, Virgil, you were a lovely assistant.” Roman said, grinning. “Everybody give a round of applause to Virgil for his lovely performance as “unconscious child”!” 

 

The volunteers laughed at Roman’s dramatism and clapped politely and Virgil walked right to his original desk again, sitting down and sliding down in his chair. He felt Patton and Remy’s looks but he didn’t acknowledge them. 

 

The briefing session ended and the volunteers began to leave the room. Logan and Roman stayed behind in case anybody had questions. Virgil couldn’t  _ wait _ to leave but unfortunately, Patton wanted to stay behind to ask Logan a few questions. 

 

Virgil sat at his desk and pulled out his headphones. Remy had left with the other volunteers so he could meet his boyfriend Damien. Virgil sighed heavily and plugged his headphones in, getting ready to play some Panic! At The Disco or Marianas Trench. As he opened his Spotify, he felt someone sit in the desk next to his. He looked up and locked eyes with Roman who was looking at him with a strange expression Virgil had never seen on him before - his cheeks were red and his smile wasn’t quite as bright as it usually was. He slowly pulled off his headphones and let them hang from his neck. 

 

“Hello, Virgil!” Roman said loudly, wincing slightly when he realised just how loud he was being. Virgil snorted quietly and smiled.

 

“Uh...h-hi Roman.” Virgil mumbled back. Roman grinned. 

 

“Thank you again for going through with the demonstration. Logan just...he knew that I...uh…” Roman suddenly turned bright red and Virgil raised his eyebrows. “Never mind. Just, thank you for being a good sport, I guess.” 

 

Well, that was odd. 

 

Virgil watched as Roman stood up and began to walk to the front of the room. He looked at the distance slowly widening between them and quickly grasped Roman’s wrist, making him turn around quickly. 

 

“Virgil-“

 

“Logan knew that you what?”

 

Roman paled. 

 

“I-I shouldn’t have said anything.” Roman said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to face Virgil fully. “He picked you to do the demonstration with me because he knew that...I’ve had a crush on you for 2 years.” 

 

Oh. 

 

Wow. 

 

Roman’s breath was stalled in his chest as he looked at Virgil’s reaction, his eyes scanning his face for any kind of reaction. 

 

“V-Virgil?” 

 

Virgil looked up at Roman, a small smile on his lips and pink colouring his face. 

 

“Looks like I beat you.” Virgil said with a small shake of the head. “I’ve had a crush on you for 3 years.” 

 

Roman’s eyes widened and he felt a breath escape his chest. 

 

“You have?” Roman asked quietly, watching as Virgil nodded slowly. 

 

“3 years of watching you play the lead role in all the drama club’s productions, going to all of your games even though I know nothing about sports...I thought you had no idea who I was.” 

 

Roman grinned. 

 

“2 years of watching the back of your head in art class while you drew or painted something new and incredible every week. 2 years of trying to approach you but always being too afraid because…” Roman rubbed the back of his neck self-deprecatingly. “Because, well, I didn’t think you liked me very much.” Virgil blushed brightly and shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t want you to find out.” Virgil said softly, “So...what now?” 

 

There was a moment of silence between them before Roman tentatively reached for Virgil’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles gently. 

 

“Dinner, maybe?” Roman asked, biting his lip. Virgil nearly passed out. 

 

“Yeah, dinner sounds…” C’mon Virgil, think of something cool and smooth to say. “...cool.” Damn it. 

 

It was enough for Roman, though. He grinned and laid a gentle kiss on Virgil’s knuckles. 

 

“Friday night perhaps? I’ll pick you up. After all it’s the gentlemanly thing to do and I happen to be the perfect gentleman.” Roman said, grinning mischievously. Virgil rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh.

 

“Sure you are, Princey.” He muttered, his heart crying out in success when Roman threw his head back and laughed brightly. The sound made Virgil want to do a somersault. 

 

With an exchanging of numbers and a final goodbye, Virgil (and Patton who, along with Logan, had been watching the whole ordeal take place) left the classroom with a wide smile on his face and an excitable best friend by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS SORT OF HALF/LOOSELY BASED ON SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED AT MY ACTUAL PLACE OF WORK YESTERDAY MORNING (only the first aid bit, no one told me they were in love with me unfortunately) so like i hope y’all enjoy reading about my life through these beloved characters?? 
> 
> I've been really getting into it with my writing this summer so I've been churning out more fics so I hope you guys like them! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
